trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slasher
Slasher is an upcoming fanfiction, created by TVD&TOFan1997. The series was first announced on January 23, 2019 as a sister series for Trinity and will share the same universe, although Slasher will not feature any supernatural creatures. Premise When a young woman and her mother return to the mysterious town of Bellwood, a mystery is reawakened and the past comes back to haunt those affected by a terrifying past but things are further complicated when a serial killer emerges to take revenge, no one is safe and everyone is a suspect. Synopsis Cast Main *TBA as Olivia Walsh *KJ Apa as Dylan Hudson *Ryan Destiny as Bradley Summers *TBA as Prada Vanderbilt *Amadeus Serafini as Liam Kinney *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Nancy Walsh *TBA as Ridley Davis *Abigail Breslin as Caitlin Pierce *TBA as Chuck Montgomery *TBA as Derek Hudson *Billie Lourd as Amber Swanson *Taraji P. Henson as Veronica Summers Character Descriptions *'Olivia Walsh:' Sweet, artsy and alternative, Olivia and her mother return to the town of Bellwood where she reunites with her childhood crush and best friend, Dylan. She also finds herself locked in a world of secrets and lies -- and a past that will come back to haunt those in the present. *'Dylan Hudson:' An intense and conflicted golden boy with a passion for football and performing music. Dylan is reunited with his childhood friend, Olivia, when a terrifying past comes back to haunt them and a mystery threatens his family's secrets. *'Bradley Summers:' The intelligent and fierce silver-tongued best friend of Olivia, Bradley is a stylish trendsetter who hopes to have her own clothing line someday. Her strict mother is also the principal of Bellwood High -- much to Bradley's annoyance. *'Prada Vanderbilt:' Rich, ruthless and fashionable. Prada Vanderbilt is the manipulative queen bee of Bellwood High School ruling alongside her minions and boyfriend, she is also hiding secrets and will kill to keep her crown. *'Liam Kinney:' A mysterious, sophisticated and brooding "bad boy" type, Liam is the former best friend of Dylan Hudson but things only get complicated between them when Liam starts taking an interest in Olivia, Dylan's childhood crush. He also has a mysterious past -- and hiding some dark secrets. *'Nancy Walsh:' Olivia's mom, Nancy is the quirky, optimistic and confident medical examiner who moves back to her hometown, Bellwood, where she's been harboring a dark secret from her past, a past that is catching up with her. *'Ridley Davis:' *'Caitlin Pierce:' A intelligent, uptight, conservative and ambitious teen. Caitlin is an expert at hiding secrets -- especially those of her friend, Prada Vanderbilt, who she secretly despises. *'Chuck Montgomery:' A natural born leader with a massive ego. Chuck is a complete jerk and his father is the town mayor. He is also the boyfriend of Prada -- and is a manipulator who uses his friends and family to maintain his image. *'Derek Hudson:' *'Amber Swanson:' Prada's minion, Amber is the sensible, sassy and low key bi-curious daughter of a Lutheran pastor who's more laid-back and very deadpan. *'Veronica Summers:' Connection to Trinity On January 23, 2019, it was announced that there will be a sister series to Trinity called Slasher and will have a shared universe, although the series will not feature any supernatural creatures. Trivia Gallery Promotional Images Slasher.png Category:Upcoming Content Category:Series Category:Slasher